


Profound bond

by livinginthequestion



Category: Down to Agincourt - Fandom
Genre: Down to Agincourt Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthequestion/pseuds/livinginthequestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my gift for AgentFreeWill, hoping she will forgive me for a poem instead of a drawing.  Trust me, this is better. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Profound bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentFreeWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFreeWill/gifts).



> This is my gift for AgentFreeWill, hoping she will forgive me for a poem instead of a drawing. Trust me, this is better. :)

The slimmest thread connects them.  
Deep blue-black sky surrounds them,  
surrounds the world,  
contains the universe of time and of being,  
all of life and not-life and everything in between;  
unimaginably vast, incomprehensible. 

The human mind sees its surroundings in terms of itself,  
the words it can conjure up to describe the indescribable.  
It’s never enough, never touches the reality  
of the all-that-is.  
It’s barely enough to hold at bay  
the knowledge of the yawning distance  
the emptiness and the silence  
the grandeur and the terror that dwarfs us  
and holds up the mirror  
that reflects our true nature: insignificance. 

And yet… 

Between these two amoebas,  
two tiny sparks of consciousness,  
two little fish in the mud -  
there is a thread, made of  
shared memories  
brief moments  
glimpses of each other’s souls  
recognition across the gulf of improbability  
gossamer as a spider’s web, light and strong enough to hold them  
and never break.


End file.
